When unexpected paths collide
by athletiicharmm
Summary: well...what if the Kinomotos meet the Gals! will Rei submit to his feelings about....her? and will Touya find true love? find out!


When unexpected paths collide...  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Super Gals nor Sakura CC! But I would love to! Nyahaha!  
  
(A/N: hei, this story is a mixture of both CCS and SG k? this is dedicated to all fans of Rei and Ran! This is really going to be great! A lot of confessions and...temptations wink! together with comedy and suspense! Yahoo! I hope that reviews might be there when I submit this fic!!! Now, enjoy!!!)  
  
When Unexpected Paths Collide...  
  
Chapter 1: Sakura in Shibuya?  
  
"Touya, are we really headed for Shibuya?" asked 15 year old Sakura, looking out of the cab's fogged up windows. She and her older brother Touya were headed for Shibuya for their Christmas vacation.  
  
"For the millionth time, we are!" Touya answered hotly.  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to be that mean in answering!" Sakura joyously replied.  
  
"How could you possibly tell me not to get angry when you know we boarded a plane and now, a cab addressed to Shibuya rest house?!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"And besides," continued Touya, inhaling slowly, "we're staying here for a short time only!"  
  
"Yeah, right!" countered Sakura, looking a bit amazed by this piece of information.  
  
"Yeah!" Touya shot back.  
  
"No way!" Sakura called back.  
  
"Of course we are!" Touya said, in his 'final' tone.  
  
"How come?" Sakura asked. Touya chose to ignore her question.  
  
"Whatever..." said Sakura, finally getting the picture, "I don't wanna waste time arguing with you!"  
  
"Right back at you little monster!"  
  
POW!  
  
"Don't call me that!" Sakura angrily said, after brutalizing Touya's head. Both she and Touya continued their useless squabble all the way to their destination. When the cab stopped to its end, Sakura bounded happily out, as if nothing interesting had ever happened during the ride.  
  
"Hey munchkin! Come here and help me carry the bags!" Touya called out to her, while paying the driver.  
  
"Fine!" Sakura replied, "But you better promise me that after we fix up, you're taking me to the town square!" she said sassily.  
  
"What for?" Touya answered, carrying two of their luggages.  
  
"What a question! As a tourist, I would very much like to look around and see the malls and meet one of those girls, which are called uh, what was it? Oh yeah! KO GALS."  
  
"What?" Touya exasperatedly cried out.  
  
"Yeah!" she said, going in front of him, "is it a deal?"  
  
"Ok! Fine! Deal then!" Touya responded. He had absolutely no other choice since he wanted to get the job done, but Sakura was blocking his every way. Sakura grinned mischievously.  
  
"All right!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In one of those shops, across Greenvelt Avenue, and auburn haired guy, Rei Otohata, stands in front of a big sign which read:  
  
'DISCO PARTY at the TOWNSQUARE MALL! JIGS AND BEATS COMING YOUR WAY ON DEC.24! GET THE CHANCE TO MEET NEW PEOPLE AND MAYBE, NEW HOTTIES AND CHICS! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE PAL!'  
  
He let out a sigh and continued reading.  
  
'TIME: 9:00 to 2 am!'  
  
Another sigh.  
  
Rei then tore his eyes away from the bright poster. Putting his sunglasses on top his head he then placed his hands inside of his turquoise sweater as he started quietly heading towards the café he was working at. Upon his arrival, he removed his sweater, got his apron and quickly went behind the counter where he saw his boss labor.  
  
"Sir, sorry I—"  
  
"No need for apologies Mr. Otohata," his boss assured him, "I just want you to know that I've hired another person."  
  
Rei looked...expressionless. He didn't care to who was gonna be working, but why.  
  
"What job?" he nonchalantly asked.  
  
"Well," his boss began, "ever since you started working here a month ago, a lot of customers, hmm..." he said thoughtfully, "especially girls, have been coming here." He looked at Rei, smiling.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh, right, and since I figured you need extra help, I'd decided that I would hire another. To help you."  
  
"Oh..." was all Rei could say. Well, that was all he managed to say. He, as usual, didn't care on what changes happened in the café.  
  
"Now then, why don't you start doing your work? To that table of four." He said, pointing to a nearby table.  
  
"All right then. But who'd you pick?" he asked, as the thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Well...she was just here a while ago...and, she looked like she really needed a job. She was outgoing and energetic, the thing we need in this joint." Joked his boss, but Rei looked unmoved.  
  
"She?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. A she. And She'll start work on Monday, and I expect that you'll be here early to teach her on what to do and what goes around." His boss replied. Rei groaned. He was supposed to start work on Monday afternoon.  
  
"Me? Where will you be?" he asked him.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" His boss replied, looking surprised.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Oh no," his boss moaned, in an expression of forgetfulness, "You'll be in charge of the café while I'm gone—"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On my vacation. With my family."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I expect that you'll cope up to my expectations, agreed Mr. Otohata?"  
  
"Oh, All right then." Rei soberly agreed, walking towards the waiting table of four. After thirty minutes work (Time flies when you're having fun right? Uh, guys?) And no one new was coming in; Rei sat down and breathed heavily.  
  
'I wonder if I'll go to the party...' he thought, 'then, if I do, then...who'll I bring?' his gaze then shifted to a guy wearing an orange-streaked shirt.  
  
'Ran.'  
  
'Ran?'  
  
That thought crashed unexpectedly into his mind. He shook his head, trying to take Ran's image off his forlorn mind, but to no avail. Ever since he started knowing Ran, he had to admit to himself that he...admired her.  
  
Admire. At first. But now...  
  
Now what?  
  
What did he think of her? Sure, she was loyal...energetic, and not to mention 'food-crazy'. She was also protective and adventurous. And he could sure use some spice in life... he then gave in to the thought that now, he thought about Ran...a little differently from the others.  
  
'But...' he thought, 'what reason...nah. I'll stop thinking about it...' he decided, reverting his eyes across the room. He observed that couples were mainly present in the café at this hour. It felt as if Valentines Day has arrived two months earlier than expected.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
After a few seconds, his cell phone started to ring. He fumbled for it in his jacket, and finally answered the call during its fifth ring.  
  
"Hello?" he grimly answered.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yuuya? Hey man. What's up? Anything new?" he asked. It somehow brightened his spirits when his best friend called, especially since he had been starting to hang around Ran and her group. Mostly Ran. Trying (pathetically, in his sense) to get her attention.  
  
"No, not really. Hey listen, do you, um, do you mind to take a bit of your time in seeing me? Now, or, after work maybe?" Yuuya's tone was hopeful.  
  
"Sure. No problem," Rei replied, since he had nothing to do that boring afternoon, he then asked, "Where?"  
  
"How 'bout at the ski center? The restaurant we used to hang out after car practice?"  
  
"You mean Ski Slope Inn?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"..."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Sure. Meet you at six."  
  
"Thanks pal!"  
  
Beep  
  
Rei switched his phone off. He and Yuuya hadn't really been in touch usually. He idly stuffed his phone back into his pocket, making a mental note to buy a phone case. He then stood up as another couple came in.  
  
In another part of Shibuya...  
  
"All Right!!" announced a triumphant orange-haired girl, with a streak of bright red tied in two cute ponytails. Ran Kotobuki had yet arrived victorious from a fight with some gangsters, who were 'playin'-around' with Sakura. Maliciously.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ran asked, after aimlessly shoving the last guy near her. There was a moaned 'oww!' from all five guys.  
  
"I...I think I am..." answered Sakura, a bit dazed from the swift events, which happened. Ran held out her hand to help her up. After some hesitation, Sakura took it and gratefully thanked her savior.  
  
"Aw, no problem," Ran answered, "What were you doing there anyway?"  
  
"Well, me and my brother were— hey! Cool outfit!" She exclaimed, eyeing Ran's slack jacket and high-top pants with interest.  
  
"Thanks!" Ran replied, scratching her head in an embarrassed manner, but enjoying it nonetheless, "So, d'you mind continuing?"  
  
"Me and my brother were supposed to meet in the arcade over there. Supposed to, anyway." She said, as she pointed to a large building, overflowing with lights and entertainment.  
  
"Oh!" Ran cried out, "I was about to head there too! 'Till I saw you struggling from those morons!"  
  
"So YOU"RE Ran Kotobuki?! Really Ran Kotobuki??!" asked a bewildered Sakura.  
  
"Uh, yeah. How'd you know my name?" Ran asked her, going slightly pink. Sakura then went into her explanation on what she heard when the brutes started to do 'it' to her. After a few moments, Ran listening intently, nodding up and down, Sakura finally said:  
  
"—'Damn! Kotobuki's here!! Run for it!!!' the guys yelled, so I pore out, and you! It was you! You helped me out!" Sakura cheerfully recalled, Ran then grinned at her.  
  
"Really? Then, your welcome ms...?"  
  
"Oh! Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. I'm from Tomoeda." Sakura said, as she stretched out her hand. Ran took it and gave it a light shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said, "So, Tomoeda huh? That explains why you look so new to me..." Ran informed her, placing both her hands behind her head calmly. Just as she did so, someone came running.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya called out to his sister.  
  
"Touya, I'm over here!" Sakura happily waved. Touya spotted her and, panting heavily, went over.  
  
"I...I kept looking all over for you!" Touya said, in between breaths. After he got his breath a bit, he started to ask, "What happened? We planned to meet there twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"I'm really sorry Touya," said Sakura, nodding apologetically, "I'll explain once we get back at the rest house. By the way," she said extending her arm politely in Ran's direction, "this is Ms. Ran Kotobuki. She helped me. I'll tell you why later."  
  
"Hello!" said a cheery Ran in her happy and usual tone, "Nice to meet'cha! I'm Kotobuki Ran, the number one KO Gal in Shibuya!" she added with her unique and usual pose. Sakura stiffened a giggle, while Touya looked slightly abashed in what he saw. Abash, in a good way...  
  
"Uh," Touya started, "I'm Kinomoto Touya" he said. But it didn't turn out as he planned. Instead, it sounded like: "I'mKinomotoTouya"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean I'm Touya. Sakura's—"  
  
"Older brother? Yeah, I know." Said Ran grinning. She extended her hand, and, like Sakura's, she and Touya shook. After the release, Sakura noticed pink patches on her brother's cheeks, which was quite a surprise, since Touya has never acted like that. She then smirked at him, and mouthed, 'I- know-you-like-Ran!-very-very-much!'. When Touya understood, he then exclaimed, in a way of obvious denial and humiliation:  
  
"Yeah Right! As if!" which caused Ran looking confused at their brother- sister connection.  
  
'Weird...' Ran thought, 'they could have just waited until I left...' she looked at her watch.  
  
"OmigoshOmigosh!!!" she exclaimed, "well guys, I better go! I'm meeting some people in the arcade, well, supposed to meet some people in the arcade forty-five minutes ago! They're gonna kill me! Well, nice meeting you both, so, I gotta go! Till next time!" said Ran hurriedly.  
  
"Wait, do, uh, d'you mind if we join you? We're going to the arcade too." Touya said, as Ran started heading out.  
  
"If you don't mind." Sakura added in quickly. After a few quick thinking, Sakura, Ran and Touya were on their way to the arcade. In arrival...  
  
Ran looked around, hoping to see the familiar faces she was about to meet. She then spotted dark-haired and quiet Aya, with blonde-bob and ANNOYED Miyu. She then turned her attention back to Touya and Sakura.  
  
"So—"she supposedly began, but was stopped by a voice, which she knew so well.  
  
"R-A-N!!!" Miyu shouted in her ear. Because of the sudden, uh, noise, Ran reflexively placed her hands on her ears, and gave a decisive, "OOOWWW!!!!"  
  
"Why'd you do that Miyu?!" she asked, in a childish protest. Miyu gave a mocking smile.  
  
"Why? You have the nerve to ask WHY?" she boomed, "Do you know how long we had been waiting?!"  
  
"Uh, ten minutes?" Ran answered thoughtfully, innocently.  
  
"Thirty five!" replied a really annoyed Miyu. Ran saw Aya bashfully say 'hi' to the Kinomotos.  
  
"sorrysorrysorry!" Ran apologized, bowing down.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, "I was in trouble and Ms. Ran helped me. I'm really sorry!" she then bowed her head too.  
  
"Oh!" Miyu said, "Well, if that is the case...then...it's ok. No problem." She then pinched Ran slightly on the cheek.  
  
"Hey! Quit it!" Ran said, massaging her painful cheek.  
  
"By the way, who are you?" Aya asked, finally finding her nerve to speak to them.  
  
"Oh. I'm Touya and she's Sakura." Touya gruffly said.  
  
"I-I'm Aya!" Aya replied, flushing a bit. As usual.  
  
"And I'm Miyu." Miyu said, as she shook both their hands. Ran looked a bit dumbfounded.  
  
"What's the matter Ran?" asked Miyu coolly.  
  
"Huh? Oh. I was thinking...do you guys know each other? Cause you both look like you do."  
  
Miyu gave Ran a playful, but painful punch.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Stupid. We were just introducing ourselves!" Miyu said. Aya laughed together with Sakura. "Hey," started Aya, who looked like she just remembered something, "I haven't seen you two around here..."  
  
"Were from Tomoeda." Touya answered.  
  
"Yeah! We came here for Christmas!" continued Sakura happily.  
  
"Guys, don't have me left out! Aw!" Ran pleaded, childishly. Aya giggled. Miyu glared aat her from the corner of her eye.  
  
Then, a twitch formed on her lips.  
  
"Ok Ran," said Miyu, finally giving in, laughing, "Sorry!"  
  
"Really? All right! Hey... where is Yuuya anyway?" Ran asked, scanning the crowd.  
  
"Well....Yuuya was in a hurry..." explained Aya, drooping her voice.  
  
"hey, I'm gonna go with these two to buy a drink, ok?" Miyu said, as she and the two (Kinomotos) headed towards the snack bar.  
  
"OK!" Ran said. She then turned her attention back to Aya.  
  
"What's up Aya?" Ran asked sympathetically.  
  
"Well...Yuuya was in a hurry to...to meet...Rei..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"And I asked how Rei was and where he was at the moment..."  
  
"So? What's wrong?"  
  
"Yuuya said Rei was doing good... and he told me 'You know Rei...' but I told him I didn't. I don't know him. He doesn't let me..."  
  
"Aya..."  
  
"But I'll be braver Ran, I'll be braver! My promise to you and to Rei wont be broken!" Aya quoted.  
  
Ran noticed how Aya really loved Rei. How she cares for him...and how she's always waiting...always. She swore to herself to talk to Otohata Rei.  
  
"Don't worry Aya," she assured her friend, "Rei'll see. He'll realize soon what he's been missing a long time ago..." Ran then hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Ran. thank you..." Aya said. Ran thought of when to talk to him, when Miyu and the others came back, holding drinks. The five of them then headed for a table to talk, eat and have some fun.  
  
(A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one!!! This really is getting good!!! I hope that you'll tell me how you feel about it in reviews!!!! Well, till next time!!!!!! Athletiicharmm!!!!!) 


End file.
